Another Regular Initiation
by osxclara
Summary: Tris and Tobias finally living the life they always wanted to. Its two years later and they are training the new initiates. Lots of fluff, romance, drama, and surprises along the way. Will is alive, Shauna isn't paralyzed. So much Foutris I cant even take it
1. Chapter 1

"Tris? Wake up. Wake uuuuuppp." I can feel Tobias gently nudging me awake.

"No." I mumble back to him. I really didn't want to get up from Tobias' bed. I moved in his apartment right after initiation, so its ben about two years. At first everyone was a bit skeptical about our relationship, but then they got sued to it and started to accept it. I'm 18 and Tobias is 20; I work at the tattoo parlor with Tori and Tobias works in the control room with Will. Today is the first day of initiate training.

I'm sleeping on my side and I can practically feel Tobias smiling. He starts kissing my forehead, then both of my closed eyes, my nose and then finally my lips.

"Come on, wake up. Big day today." I get up and I rest myself on my elbows. Some of my blonde hair was in the way since is let it grow out since the war. Tobias smiled at me and brushed my hair out of the way of my face before resting his forehead on mine. I stared into his deep blue eyes and smiled.

"Hey there." I almost whispered.

"Hey there beautiful." He smiled and started kissing me. I mentally rolled my eyes and started kissing him back. I still don't know why he keeps calling me beautiful every day; everyone knows I'm not. I don't even consider myself pretty; I'm 18 and I look like a 12 year old.

I push Tobias off of me and take a quick shower. I put on some black skinny jeans and one of Tobias' black V-necks and my boots. When I got out, I go to the kitchen and see Tobias fully engaged in his muffin. I laugh and start picking at mine.

"Why do you eat your muffin like that?" Tobias asks.

"I don't know; like, why do you stare at your muffin and then eat it? It just feels natural."

He laughs and then kissed my cheek. "We better get down to the net. Newbies should be here soon."

"I don't wanna go." I start complaining like a little kid. Tobias smiles and then kissed me softly. I love seeing this side of Tobias; He makes other people see his as this big, tough, scary guy, but he lets me see the real sweet and gentle side of him.

"Come on. It'll be fun to scare them on their first day." Tobias mumbles in my ear. He hands go under my shirt and holds on to my hips. He pulls me closer and starts kissing my face. I start giggling and put my arms around his neck.

"Don't we have new initiates to train _Four_?" I asked.

"Yes we do _Six_, but I really don't wanna deal with them right now." He started kissing my neck and I playfully pushed him away.

"If we don't be there soon, Christina would kill us." I laugh as he held on to my shirt as I start walking towards the door.

"Fine fine. We'll go now." He says before he kissed me again.

"I swear if some smart ass makes comments about names I might shoot them." Tobias laughs and we start walking towards the net.

* * *

"Where have you two been? The new initiates are about to be here any second." Christina is training the Dauntless born initiates with Uriah. She said it'd be 'more action and more exciting.' I can feel Tobias behind me as he wraps his arms around me. I can feel my handgun in my pocket as I lean back into him. Ever since the whole thing with Peter and Al, I thought that I should start carrying a gun around with me.

We hear the first scream; Christina smiles, I yawn, and Tobias starts playing with my hair. When we see someone hit the net, I walk up and see who it is. It's a girl in Abnegation grey. She has dark brown hair, green eyes, and doesn't look very strong. But hey, I probably looked like that when I had my initiation; and now look where I am.

"What's your name? This could be your only chance to change your name." I say.

"Nor…yes, Nora. My name is Nora." I help her down and I look at Tobias.

"First Jumper Nora!" He shouts and we could hear the cheers from above as more and more start jumping down. When the dauntless born jump down, they jump down in pairs, sometimes even three jump at the same time. They all laugh as the new initiates look at them like they had two heads.

They separate into groups of Dauntless born and transfers. The transfers were looking down at their feet not quite sure what to do, while the Dauntless born were jumping up and down and shouting at each other.

"Good fucking god they're going to get them killed if they keep acting like this." Christina said while looking at the 15 Dauntless born initiates.

"And you get 15. We got 9." I say with a smile while she glares at me.

Candor - Brittany, Brianna, Zack, Drew

Amity - Stacy, Leo

Erudite - Aaron, Josh

Abnegation - Nora

"Uhh okay everyone, settle down." Christina tries to calm them all down but they keep making noise. I roll my eyes, take my gun out, point it at the ceiling and shoot it three times. Everyone get quiet.

"Listen up. Dauntless born with this one," I say pointing to Christina, "and transfers with us." I point to Four and myself. They all run in the direction they're supposed to and soon it's just the transfers, Four, and me.

"Welcome to Dauntless." Four shouts at them. "We will be your instructors throughout your initiation. I'm Four and this little one is Six." He pats my head like I'm a child that just came back from school; so I elbow him in the gut and smile in satisfaction.

"Wait, like number? Why the hell would you call yourselves after numbers." Some smart ass Candor mouth said, it reminds me of when Christina said that to Four.

"Listen..." Four starts walking towards her but I beat him too it. I get my gun out and shoot it towards her ear; not so that it hits her ear, just so that it grazes it. She looks at me in shock. She starts rubbing her ear to make sure it's still there.

"Anyone else got any smart ass comment?" I yell at them.

"No mam." They all shout at the same time. Tobias turns around and smiles at me while trying to hold back a laugh.

"Okay everyone follow Four. We'll give you all a tour." I turn and whisper to Four. "I'll stay in the back with the gun." He laughs and starts leading them towards the pit. I see all the initiates looking around in wonder and in awe of the dauntless compound. I see two candor girls staring and giggling at Tobias as he crosses his arms over his chest, exposing all the muscles in his arms. Yeah, I don't like those two.

"This is the pit. Here is where you can get piercings, go to restaurants, go shopping," I cringe at the word. "Or you can get a tattoo by either Tori or Six." Everyone turns around and they all look at me with wide eyes.

"You give people tattoos?" One Amity boy asks with a discussed look on his face.

"You want one kid? Don't worry, it wont hurt…much." I saw his eyes widen and his head lowered.

"Anyway, behind me is the chasm. This separates bravery from idiocy. If you fall in, you die. It happened before and I can assure you it will happen this year. Someone will jump." Now everyone is scared. I start laughing to myself but one of the girls staring at Tobias notices me.

"Are you seriously laughing right now?" Her name was Brittany and the other Candor girl was Brianna. I take my gun out and set the bullet in the chamber and held it up to her forehead.

"Are you saying that I can't laugh when I feel like it?"

"N-no" She said.

"No what?"

"No mam." I remove the gun and hear her exhale in relief. I walk towards Four who has an extremely satisfying smile on his face. He started chuckling to himself as well; then he led us into the training room.

"This is where we will be training. You will report here every morning at 8 am for training. If you are by any chance late, well, we'll find a way to make you remember to be on time." He grins and they still look scared. "Now go to lunch." They all run out of the room, egger for food. Tobias grabs my hand and pulls me towards him.

"You were amazing." He mumbles in my ear.

"You weren't so bad yourself." I say before I kiss him hard on the mouth. I can feel him smiling against my lips as he kisses me back. I don't know how long we've been kissing, but I hear my stomach growl, and apparently so did Tobias.

"Come on, let's go get some food." He led me into the crowded cafeteria and we sat at our usual table with Christina, Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Shauna. Christina already looks exhausted. Tobias went to go get us some burgers while I got our usual spots.

As we talk about our day, I see Tobias walking over with our burgers when Brianna steps in front of him and tries to flirt with him. I roll my eyes and watch them because this sure as hell will be entertaining. At first she looks hopeful, like she actually has a chance, but then her face drops and she look like she's about to cry. He turns back to our table and she storms off to where she was sitting before. He sits down and I take my burger from the tray and see that there are three empty plates.

"Did you already eat three of them?" He nods while he starts eating his fourth. I shake my head and I start eating mine.

"So I'm having a 'welcome party' for the newbies tomorrow at my place. You guys coming?" Uriah asks. Uriah just wants an excuse to have a party.

"Sure. We'll come." Tobias says. I nod in agreement. I feel tired. I lean on Tobias' shoulder and feel my eyes getting heavy. I haven't gotten that much sleep last night, or nay night really; Tobias always finds a way to keep me awake at night, if you know what I mean.

"Is Trissy tired?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I say like a little kid.

"Does Tris wanna go back to our apartment?"

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah" I say and then I start laughing. He gets up, helps me up, and then we head back to our apartment. I lean on his shoulder and lace my fingers through his. It's moments like these when I'm really happy I have Tobias. We get back and he unlocks the door and I fall on the bed. It's only 3 pm, but I feel exhausted. Tobias puts in a movie and makes some popcorn. I change into one of Tobias' shirts (cause lets face it, his shirts are the practically the only things I wear) and climb into the bed.

"Why thank you darling." I say as he hands me a bowl of popcorn. He changed out of his clothes and into a pair of sweatpants. He leans into the back of the bed and lifts me onto his lap. I laugh as his demands that I stay on his lap the whole time so I can keep him warm.

Halfway into the movie, there's a knock on our door.

"Who is it?" I ask. I don't hear a response so I got off of Tobias, who started whimpering, and went to the door to see who it was. I look through the peep whole and let out an exaggerated sigh. I walk away from the door and Tobias gets up and answers it.

"Hello?" He says. "Oh it's you."


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany and Brianna are standing in front of our door with a huge smile on their face as the door opens. Their smiles soon drop as they see their shirtless muscular instructor with messy hair standing in front of them leaning on the doorframe.

"Can I help you?" He asked, no longer Tobias, but now Four.

"Um we just stopped by to see how you were doing and to see if you needed anything." Brianna said trying to be seductive but miserably failed. "We didn't see you at dinner so we thought that we should stop over and see if you wanted to get something to eat with us." Brittany said.

Tobias faked considering it for a moment before he said. "You know that sounds really good," their faces lit up. "I can either leave my warm apartment and get some food, or I can stay here with out having to put on my shirt and spend the night making out with my girlfriend. Yes that is indeed a tough decision." I decided that this should be my time to intervene.

"Who's at the door?" I ask pretending I don't know who it is. He steps back so I can see Brittany and Brianna's face turn from confused look to just plain shocked. I put my hand on his shoulder and lean into him.

"Hi girls! What are you doing here?" I know damn well what they're doing here. They look at me, back at Tobias and then back at me. Our room is dark and that only light is coming from the TV. Words cannot express the shocked look on their faces; I try my best to hold back a laugh.

"Uhh…we just…umm." Brittany started saying.

"They came by to get training advice." Tobias turned to me and winked at me. "I'm sure you can help them." HE stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Sorry girls. Trainers can't give out any advice after training hours." Tobias starts kissing my neck. "If you really want some advice, I'm sure you could find a Dauntless leader to help you." I try to say like I really mean it. The girls are still shocked that they found me in Tobias' apartment, which we share by the way, and shocked that he was still kissing my neck in front of them. His hands started going under my shirt and started rubbing my stomach. Brittany was still staring at me, while Brianna was looking at Tobias who was busy trying to get a hickey on my neck, and then looked back at me.

"Is there anything else you girls need?" I asked as if I was completely oblivious to why they were here. They just slowly shook their heads and left. "Bye now. See you tomorrow." I closed the door and Tobias pushed me against it, and kissed me hard.

"That was fun." I said against his lips.

"That was entertaining. Their faces were priceless." He said as he continued to kiss down my neck.

"Oh and thanks for that hickey I'm going to get in the morning." I said as I pushed him off of me and started walking towards the bed to hopefully finish the movie. Tobias, on the other hand, had different plans. He took the remote from my hands and turned off the TV. He started laughing as he saw me pout; now it was really dark. He took my face in his hands and rested his forehead on mine. We looked into each other's eyes for who knows how long, before Tobias broke the silence.

"How did I get so lucky as to have an amazing beautiful girlfriend like you in my life?" He said in his deep low voice I love so much.

"How many times do I have to tell you; I'm not that beautiful." I whisper while looking down. He tilts my chin up so I'm forced to look at him.

"You're beautiful to me. Do you ever think that beauty can be skin deep too? What makes you who you are? That's what I think beauty is. I don't care about looks so much as much as I care about how good of a person you are. You should know that by now."

I can feel myself getting teary. I tilt my head up and kiss him. "I love you." I tell him.

"I love you too Beatrice." He only uses my real name during special moments like these. We kiss some more and then we fall asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"There are three stages in initiation; physical, emotional, and mental. Today, we are going to show you how to throw a knife." It's the first day of training and I'm already tired of it. Zack and Drew were late; I went to go check on them and they were asleep. So I dump a bucket of cold water on each of them and threaten to send them to Eric.

"Everyone grab a knife. Six and I will show you how to do it properly." They all scramble towards the table to pick up a knife and run back in a line; they're terrified of us and I love it. I can practically feel Tobias holding a smile back. I nudge his gut and he lets out a short chuckle before the initiates are ready. They scan the room and see targets in multiple locations; 9 in a row behind them, one behind me and a couple behind Tobias.

"This is how you throw a knife when the target is in front of you." Tobias turns around and takes a couple steps towards the target, takes a deep breath and throws it. Dead center. They all looked at him in shock and awe.

"And this is how you throw it when the target is behind you." I take the knife form my pocket. In the blink of an eye, I turn around and throw it towards the target behind me. Just like Tobias', it hits dead center. I turn around, acting like its not big deal, and see the looks on their faces; well, lets just say my reaction was 10x greater than Tobias'.

"Show off." He mutters under his breath.

"Taught by the best there is." Out of the corner of my eye, I can see him smile just the slightest before directing his attention back to the initiates. "Find a target and start practicing." They all run towards a target and start throwing their knives.

* * *

Its diner time and I am already exhausted. I lean on Tobias' shoulder, which is in the middle of this third burger. "Do you always feel this exhausted after day one?" I ask him.

"You're probably exhausted cause you're small." He jokes around.

"Small but strong. And sweet. And tired. And hungry." I say while laughing.

"You wanna go back to the apartment and I can make you something?"

"You can make stuff?" I ask joking but still curious.

"I can make a sandwich; that's about it." We both laugh and start heading back to the apartment. As we leave, I see Brittany and Brianna glaring at me. I stick my tongue out at them and once we're out of the dinning hall we walk hand in hand to our sweet warm getaway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up Tris. You have to train initiates today." I hear a voice; and it's not Tobias's voice. Tobias's head is resting half on my shirt and half on my bare stomach with his arms wrapped around my waist.

I slowly get up and support myself on my elbows and look at the person who's sitting on my legs. The person leans in with a smile on its face and wide eyes. I scream.

"URIAH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Tobias jumps up and gets in front of me to protect me from the cause of my scream. But when he sees Uriah sitting on my legs his head slumps back down on my stomach.

"Uri, how did you get in here?" Tobias asked.

"You guys should really lock your doors. It's not safe; someone could just walk in." He says with a smile and Tobias flipped him off.

"He's not very happy you woke him up." I say while I play with his hair.

"_You _were the one who screamed."

"I blame Uriah" Tobias mumbled. I started laughing.

"Fine, but its 7:05 so hurry up." With that he got up and left. I started to get up but Tobias held me back down.

"No. No leave. You're warm." He mumbles and I laugh again. "Stop laughing, it's making my head move."

"Well we should move; I still have to take a shower and eat." He sighs and moves up to kiss me before walking to the kitchen. I take the quickest shower possible and change into my black skinny jeans and a dark navy shirt that was, of course, one of Tobias's shirts.

"You look good in my shirts. As always." He says before kissing me on the lips. I smiled a bit and kissed him back. I tangled my fingers in his soft dark hair, pulling him closer to me. He had one hand on the small of my back and the other hand in my hair, pulling our bodies closer together. I don't know how long we were kissing, but we eventually pulled away due to lack of breath. He rested his forehead on mine and we breathed deeply. I can feel my chest rise up and down as I catch my breath; I can feel Tobias's chest rising up and down too.

"Unfortunately, we still have to train the initiates." I say.

"Gun day today." He said in my ear. I laugh as I remember my first day with guns.

"Well we better leave if we want to scare them."

"Do we have to?" He whines. "I don't like them."

"Neither do I, but we get paid for it." I say I as take his hand in mind and we walk out the door towards the training room to set up. At 8:00, the initiates start coming in and see the targets all in a line like yesterday. We stood behind the tables with the guns and had our arms folded across our chests.

"Today is day two of physical training." Tobias turns into Four and suddenly I have a sudden urge to laugh; this morning he was sleeping on my stomach complaining about Uriah and now he's all stern and serious and looks like he's about to kill someone. It's so funny to me.

"Didn't we already do knifes? Why are we doing it again?" Josh, the erudite boy, asked.

_I'm so happy he said this._

"Yep, we did knives yesterday. Today…" I pulled out my gun from my waistband and shot it at the target on my far right. "WE SHOOT GUNS!"

"You're too excited about this." Four said. I just smiled at their scared faces. I stepped aside and told them to get a gun. They ran towards to the table, got a gun, and went to the targets. Once they began shooting, I could tell who was struggling and who was doing a good job. Nora, the first jumper, was at the end of the row struggling with the gun; I saw that she already hit the target twice, not far from the target.

"You need to bend your knees a bit so you don't go flying back from the backfire." I say to her. She nods, bends her knees, and shoots so close to the center. "Not bad. Keep it up." She smiles at me and I wonder of that's what I was like during initiation.

Lunch time came up and I was so hungry. I got five burgers, 2 for me and 3 for Tobias, and two pieces of dauntless cake. I sat own next to Christina who looks like she's about to tare her hair right off.

"How are the dauntless-born initiates going for you?" I say, trying to hold back my smile. Christina looks up from her cake, glares at me, and then sighs.

"If I live through this week without killing myself I better get a raise." She mumbles into her cake. I laugh and glance around the room.

"Have you seen To-Four?" I ask.

"He went out to talk to one of his friends about something he needs for the computers or something. So anyway, lets go shopping sometime soon…"

Tobias POV

When Tris dismissed the initiates for lunch I walked in with her then spotted the person I wanted to talk to. I told Christina to tell her I was doing something with the computers so I'll be back later. He was walking towards the door with a piece of cake in his hands. As he walked out, I ran towards him. He was walking down the hallway when I finally caught up with him. I put my arm around his shoulder to let him know I was there.

"Oh jeez Four, you scared me."

"Uriah. I have a brilliantly terrible plan," he gave me a suspicious look, "and you're going to help me with it whether you like it or not."


	4. Chapter 4

Tobias POV

"So you're telling me…that we have to beat up people?" Josh asked.

Today was the first day of fighting and I couldn't be more unenthused. I really stopped enjoying the fights ever since Tris got beat up by Peter during her initiation. I turn around and look at her. She's siting on a chair with the chalkboard on her lap looking please with herself; she's pairing up the initiates for the fights.

She stood up and walked next to me. Her 5'0'' height is making her come up to a little lower then my shoulder with my 6'0'' height. It's kinda funny to me how much height difference we have. Whenever she wanted to kiss me, she had to reach up on her tiptoes and lean her head back and practically jump up. She held the chalkboard under her arm and smiled.

"Just to let you know I paired you up in no specific order. After todays fights I will pair you up by how well or how bad you're doing." She set the board down on the table and the initiates gathered around. Nora didn't have to fight because there's an odd number of them. I looked back at Tris and she seemed tired. She's been tired ever since first day and I'm worried. She told me it's nothing to worry about, but I can't help myself; she's practically working all day long. After training, she goes back to the tattoo parlor to help out Tori. Then when she gets home, she just falls onto the bed. I walk over to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her quietly.

"I'm just tired, that's all." She said softly.

"Are you sure?"

She started laughing when she saw the worried look on my face. "You worry too much. I'm fine."

I sigh. "Will you sit down to make me feel better?" I ask her. She rolls her eyes but I can see a faint smile on her lips as she sits down. The rest of the fights went by and Josh and Zack had to be taken to the infirmary. I dismissed them for lunch and see Tris dozing off on the chair.

"It's lunch time, or do you want to go back to the apartment?" I ask her.

"I'm hungry." She said in a sleepy voice that made me smile. I help her up and we make our way to the cafeteria; Tris' head in leaning on my back as I walk to get us cake and steak.

"It's very hard to walk while you're on my back." I say over my shoulder.

"Deal with it." She mumbled. I smiled and walked towards our table.

"Hey Christina." Tris said.

"Don't talk to me." She was rubbing her temples with her fingers and she was looking pretty pissed off.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask. Tris is already tired and cranky, and now Christina?

"I should have never signed up to train dauntless born. They're driving me crazy."

Tris laughed a little and I couldn't help but kiss her cheek. She was just so cute when she laughed.

"Seriously, they're insane. They actually enjoy throwing knives at each other." Uriah said. "They're crazy." He leans closer to me and whispers in my ear. "We're set. Zeke will help with the rest."

"Thanks buddy."

Tris POV

I woke up in my bed, confused. Last thing I remember was eating lunch and then I woke up here. There was a knock at the door and Tobias stuck his head in through the cracked door.

"Good morning sleepy head." He said with his adorable smile.

"Hey." I sat up and rested my bad on the backboard and my hair fell in the way of my face. "When did I get here?"

"After lunch yesterday-"

"Yesterday?"

"Yea. After lunch you seemed pretty tired so I carried you here and you passed out right away. When I woke up this morning I thought that you would wake up but you were still sleeping. You looked pretty cute when you slept." He sat down next to me and the mattress shifted with his weight. I moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist; my blonde hair draping over his shoulders. "What time is it?" I ask.

"7pm." He said.

"I was sleeping that long?!" He nodded and shifted his body so that he was facing me and my legs were on wither side of him.

"Tomorrow is Capture the Flag. You up for it." He challenged me

"My team is going to kick your sorry butt."

"We'll see about that." He started kissing my neck. I started laughing but how quickly he got off topic. He pulled me closer to him as he moved up to my jawline.

"I had to go a whole day without kissing you. Do you know how hard that is for me Tris?" Just the way he said my name made me melt into him. He was making his way down to my collarbones, leaving a trail of warm kisses down my neck. I tangled my fingers in his hair to encourage him to keep going on. His hands traveled up my shirt and rubbed up and down my warm skin. "Your skin is so warm Tris." He said before he moved up to my lips. His hinds moved up to my rib cage and traced my skin with his fingers. I take his hands and I guide them to the hem of my shirt and over my head. He soon took his shirt off after that. A pounding on the door interrupted us. Tobias groaned and got up to answer the door.

"Hey there Four." Said an annoying voice. Brittany and Brianna walked right into the room without even seeing me, both of them wearing extremely revealing clothes. They stared at him for a couple of seconds, marveling him without his shirt off, again, before they talked.

"It was so of you to help us with our training today." Brianna said.

"It was such a shame you had to be by yourself today. After Six _left you _to train us without a replacement. I would never leave you alone." Brittany said while placing her hand on his muscular arm. I swear you could hear her whimper by the impact that had on her.

"If you want to feel better, we can all go out to dinner together. What do you think?"

Tobias tilted his head beck as if he was pretending to think. "You know I'm not sure that's a great plan." The look on their faces was priceless.

"Well…WHY NOT?!" Brittany practically screamed.

"Because I'd rather had dinner with Six."

"But she left you alone."

"No she didn't. She's right there." He pointed to me and they turned around. Something must have clicked in their head, seeing both us without our shirts made them both blush in embarrassment.

"Sorry Six, we didn't see you there." Brianna said quietly.

"Leave." Then ran out the room like their lives depended on it.

Tobias closed the door and smiled. He walked over to me

I grabbed both sides of his face and brought his lips down on mine. The force I brought knocked him back down on the bad and I was on top of him. His hands traveled down my back into my back pockets.

"Tris." He said in between kisses

"Tobias."

"I love you so much." He pulled back and looked in my eyes.

"I know. I love you too." I looked back in his eyes.

**I couldn't help myself but I wrote an M rated version of what happens after this so if you want a little closure go read it. It's called 4 and 6 forever. Chapter 4 so yea ;)**


End file.
